Behind Our Masks
by TheImaginativeFox
Summary: Drabbles of the Teen Titans pasts and how they became who they are. So take a peek behind the mask. Take a quick look inside, and you can begin to find out about who they really are. Full summary is inside, you won't regret it. Includes: Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven
1. Greetings Reader

**Hello, and welcome to my second story. I probably won't update everyday like with my last story, I plan on updating about three times a week. Please leave a review of what you thought :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

We all have battle scars. We all have our inner demons. We all have a back story. What's mine? I'm glad you asked. My friend and I would like to tell you. You do not know me, but I know you. I'm a voice, or a type of voice. Like a story collector. Am I a hero? Not exactly. A counselor? Of sorts. A storyteller? Sort of. A writer? Definitely.

Now, have you heard of the Teen Titans? Why of course you have, otherwise you wouldn't be here. A few years ago, I had the honor of meeting the Teen Titans. Of course it's not exactly how one would like to meet them. Our terms were difficult. They were in a tight situation. Naturally, I helped them.

Part of my strategy is to know them better. They each have a story. And that's what I'm going to find out. If you would like to join me, I'm leaving some documents For you to enjoy. Remember, the story is just beginning.

Now keep in mind most of this is found through observation. It will be told in their point of view, as it is their story. If your interested, I hope you will join me.

A friend and writer,

The Imaginative Fox

* * *

**So that's pretty much my summary. If you liked it, I'll do another one towards the end. Thought it would add a twist, and it was too long to be a summary. If you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave a review. Thanks, and we'll be in touch.**


	2. Starfire

** Welcome back to my story. Let me know how you liked how I wrote this, I want to try a few different ways to do it. Do you guys like first or third person. Or should the Voice do them? Let me know. Time for shout outs, and then on with the story, more notes at the bottom.**

**Dark Sides: Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to join me on this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Intro**

Have you ever heard of a young alien by the name of Starfire? Have you ever wondered what she goes through every day? What trials she faces? Well I have, and I plan to find out. She is a great person that I feel we can all relate to. Whether it is a sibling, family member, class mate, or friend, we all have our doubts.

Starfire will always wonder if she is good enough, she continuously proves this to the people of Earth. How does this effect you? Well I suppose it doesn't, but her background has shaped her into who she is today, and might also help you with your inner doubts.

**Starfire POV**

My name is Koriand'r, or Startfire in your language. I come from a wonderful planet with the name of Tameran. I was a princess there, along with my sister. Although we were never very close, she is still my sister.

How did I come to earth? Now that is a good question. I came here because I was taken as prize. You see, my planet was at war with another planet and my sister offered me as prize to end the battle. That is what they told me, anyway, I did not like this plan. I wanted to leave, so I did.

When I first came here, I met my dearest friends. We started the Teen Titans after defeating the other aliens of this planet. And now that I am here, I have realized I am the alien.

Your terms and traditions are odd, but I want to be accepted by your people. I know things are different here, and I want to fit in. It is just difficult. It is hard to fit in when you do no completely understand the terms and what is of the in. But I am used to it, I was never accepted by my sister much either.

I have saved the people of this planet along side my friends, I know they accept me. But, they can never understand my ways completely. I feel unwanted on this planet sometimes. They say things about me. The way I talk, and the way I look. It is very much of the hurtful to me.

Even on my home planet I did not fit in. As I was part of the royalty, I did not get to partake much with the other young children. It was just me, and my sister. Do not get me wrong, I love my sister dearly. But she was to become queen, she would amount to greatness. And I would be me, nothing more.

She is wonderful, and also competitive. As children, she would always be better than me. Our opinions on how to use our powers also differed. I did not enjoy the battle between us. Our people loved us both, but she was more noticeable. She had talent, and she could get the people on her side. Whether it was for the best or not. It made me feel unwanted. And then when she suggested me to end the battle, the people agreed and I was taken away. I felt betrayed by my own family.

I hate to think this way, but it has bothered me recently. She had recently visited, and it has reminded me of my past. She was favored by almost everyone. Except for my, what is the term? Oh yes, my nanny. He did not always agree with her. He would say she had a lust for power and not so much a lust to lead. But he was so much more to me than a nanny or adviser, he encouraged me to be myself. So I strayed away from my people.

Robin has told me I matter more to the team and I could never be replaced. But I cannot help these doubts that come into my mind. I will never truly know if I will be good enough. And what if they are better off without me? Am I just a selfish girl trying to be something I'm not?

These trials I face with myself may never end, but I will always face them. I might never be the best, but I can do what I can to help. I suppose that is why I became a Titan, to have some of the insurance that I too can be good for the people. I can do things too, I can be of use. And I shall continue to prove this because I know it is right.

Thank you for listening to what I have to say about my insecurities.

* * *

**I hope this was accurate, and that you enjoyed it. Leave a review of what you thought and who you would like me to do next. I will also be doing: Cyborg, Beats Boy, Robin, and Raven. I might do some other characters if I get a good idea. Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review :)**


	3. Cyborg

** Welcome back to my story. If you like what you see, leave a review, favorite, and follow please! Time for shout outs, and then on with the story, more notes at the bottom.**

**Dark Sides: Thanks for the review, and thanks for the idea :)**

**DarkMoonWolf515: Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Intro**

Victor Stone is a great athlete. He played almost everything. After a game, he went to a party, and then headed to see his dad. He doesn't remember much, he was in an accident. He never came back after that.

Now he has to deal with people laughing at his appearance. He has to adjust to his appearance. This is who he is, we might not all be happy with the way we look, but knowing this might make him even more human. He can understand what people go through better now. It might just work out for the best.

**Cyborg POV**

I'm Victor Stone, but I guess the name Cyborg fits me better. After all, more than half of me is robotic. I guess I will always be a cyborg.

Before my accident, I played on a bunch of sports teams. I was a pretty good student, and popular. I was invited to tons of parties, and I had plenty of girls hanging around. I was living the life. And I took it all for granted.

One day, or rather night, I got into a very serious accident. I don't remember how it happened, but I do remember that I should be dead. But, my dad was a science engineer. He was working on attachable weapons for a person to use. He had a lot for amputees. He worked at STAR labs, so it was just another project.

When he heard about it, he and his team operated on me and replaced parts of my body with the robotic parts. When I woke up, I felt like a science project. I still feel like that sometimes. I was angry, and I don't know if I'll ever be the same.

I didn't know who caused this, so when I had a chance at joining the team, I jumped at it. I was a little leary at first, but I decided that people shouldn't have to go through what I did. I was literally made to do stuff like this.

I have had a hard time adjusting to my new lifestyle. At first I thought I could go back to my normal life. I was an optimist. My friends thought I would be dead for sure. I did a good job of covering up my machinery. But they could tell I was different.

I had improved in everything, the 'upgrade' did that. That day was horrible. They did find out, I was made fun of, ignored, and people were scared of me. I was a monster, I guess technically I still am.

I got kicked off the sports teams, they said it was because I had an unfair advantage. But I knew they just didn't want a robot on the team. My girlfriend broke up with me. Her words still sting to my memory. She said I should be dead, and instead I was a monster. She was scared. Who wouldn't be?

I figure, work with what you got. Still a bit of optimism. I can't go back to my past, and I might not be 'normal', but I can handle it. My friends are with me. Sure, there are still people who think I'm a freak. Heck, were all kinda freaks. I just have to adjust to my new body. I might have lost all that stuff, and I might not be extremely thrilled with my body right now, but I'm doing stuff that I never dreamed I could do before.

Science project or not, I'm working with what I got. These battle scars I carry, are just a reminder of what I can be.

* * *

** Really enjoying doing this. It makes me see an even bigger connection I have with the Teen Titans characters. Do you feel the same way? I will also be doing: Beats Boy, Robin, and Raven. ****I might do some other characters if I get a good idea. Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review :)**


	4. Beast Boy

** Welcome back to my story. If you like what you see, leave a review, favorite, and follow please! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, followed, favorited, and continued to read! Please read my note at the bottom, I would love to her your thoughts about it, and now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Intro**

Garfield Logan had a great life. He had an amazing family that loved him very much. His family worked with animals, they were really good at what they did. Garfield was a care-free child. Always had been, they hoped he always would.

Even their life, like many others, had ups and downs. Not everything was perfect. He had an uncle, didn't care for them much. Except for the fact the family did have money. When Garfield's parents died, his uncle wanted him.

Garfield didn't like his uncle. Eventually, a family friend and his wife took him in. They were very nice. But Steve always saw Garfield as his father. Which he was not. Garfield tried his best to please him, but could never fully succeed.

To all of you who find it hard to please someone you care about, I hope you can relate.

**Beast Boy POV**

My name is Garfield Logan, but most of you know me as Beast Boy. Yes, I'm the extremely handsome and funny guy from the Teen Titans. I guess you guys wanted to know more about me. I wanted to know about myself, so I'm writing this. Probably won't send it in. But Robin thinks it will be a good idea to do it. Everyone is doing it, I don't think they are sending them in though. I guess it's better to take orders than get in an argument. So here we go.

Before I became Beast Boy, I lived in Africa with my parents. They were doing research there, especially with animals. I loved it there, I was a big animal person. They worked with this guy named Steve. He was nice, he was a great friend of my dad's.

As it turned out, all good things had to come to an end. I got really sick, I was bitten by one of the animals. They gave me something that wasn't fully done being tested. But it worked. I was young at the time, I was able to adjust to it. My favorite color is green, and chicks dig the ears.

I had an uncle, if you can call him an uncle. After my parents died, he came after me. He wanted the money I guess. He used me and my powers for evil ways. I didn't want to, but I did. I was afraid of him. And I wanted him to accept me, but I soon realized that wasn't going to happen.

A while later, I lived with my dad's friend. I liked it. It was a little hard, though. I mean, I loved them and they loved me, but I couldn't make him happy. I wasn't my dad, no matter how hard I tried to be. I tried to make him proud, I really did. But I always fell short. If I did well in my studies, it was never good enough. If I took interest in something, it either wasn't serious or the wrong thing to be doing. It was hard.

It's hard to try to be something your not, and when you do it for someone else, you lose yourself, and nobody wins. But, since I was young, I played this part. A good thing about it was I joined the Doom Patrol. I had a great time, we went on missions and I could use my powers. I made a few mistakes, and I couldn't always please him. I always did something wrong. But, they taught me how to use my powers for good, how to control it. I fell in love with the hero role. That is who I am.

I got through it with a smile. Like so many do. They put on a mask to make sure nobody gets hurt, even if you're hurting inside. After I left the Doom Patrol, I joined the Teen Titans. They're great. They let me be myself, and I can give them lame jokes. And they're always honest with me. Even when we argue, it can be enjoyable, because I get to share my side.

My past has changed me, and my decisions have made me who I am today. I hope it's for the best. I do what I can, I do this because that's who I am. I'm still figuring things out, but I will always go on with a smile on my face, I will always go on.

* * *

**I think this is the best one so far. I love him as a character. They just touched on him in the series, and I can relate to him so much. Can you? I will also be doing: Robin and Raven. ****I might do some other characters if I get a good idea. Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review :)**


	5. Robin

** Welcome back to my story. If you like what you see, leave a review, favorite, and follow please! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, followed, left favorites, and has continued to read! Time for shout-outs then onto the story!**

**Dark Sides: Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Intro**

Dick Grayson was an incredible acrobat. He had and has an amazing talent, and is also very smart. Alas, like so many good people, they have a past.

He lived and worked in a circus with his parents. They were the Flying Graysons. Everyone loved them, he was were he belonged. This all changed when the circus was being threatened, as a result, his parents were murdered.

This gave him a lust for justice. He was taken in by Bruce Wayne as a ward, also known as Batman. When he was there, Bruce was never around. He felt lonely, like he had been forgotten. Left behind.

When he heard about a lead on his parents, he jumped at it. After this, he started working along Batman as Robin. His past has put his true colors out there, and now lives with his battle scars.

The battle scars left him in on and off states of depression, stress problems, and blame. As a result, he tries to make sure this won't happen to anyone else.

**Robin POV**

My name is, well, I go by Robin. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. I guess I should start from the beginning.

I had a great life, I mean, how many kids get to live in a circus? That's what I thought. It was the best, I was able to do what I loved everyday. And I did it with my parents. I wish I could say something inspirational about their deaths, but I can't. I knew what I had, and so when it was gone, I knew what I had lost and that it would never come back. That was even worse, to know what you are missing out on.

The circus was being threatened when we were in Gotham. We ignored the threat, we called the cops and thought everything was fine. I thought it was so cool. I got to see the Batman in action. I suppose, we just didn't think too much about it.

During the performance that night, the ropes were tampered with, and my parents fell to their deaths. I watched the whole thing. I was horrified, I felt responsible some how. If I said something, or did something differently. I don't know, but I could have done something. Instead, I did nothing. But I would be ok, that's what they told me. I just still couldn't believe they were gone.

I was taken in by the Batman. Of course, I didn't know it was him at the time. He was never around. My foster dad, that was. He said he had a lot of business to do. I figured it out in the end though. I heard a lead about my parent's killers. I looked for them in disguise as Robin. Batman helped me take him down, and ever since, we have been a team.

Well that's how it happened. I was the boy wonder. The side kick. I loved it, but as I got older, I realized I was living in a shadow. He was protective over me. Which I can understand, but I needed space. I needed to know I could handle myself. So I left for Jump.

I love being a hero. I always expected to become Batman, you know? But that thing that drives him to risk everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. And the worse part is, I don't want to be THE Batman, anymore.

I don't know what it is. If I care too much, or if my past is getting in the way. My friends will tell you I have an obsession with a villain by the name of Slade. I guess that's another thing. He has killed people, separated families. And without purpose. I can't let that happen, I can't lose anyone else. It can't be my fault. Not again.

But if that's who I am, then maybe the hero life isn't for me. But it is. I can stop people like him. And if I don't, I would be letting it happen, I can't feel responsible for another death. Deaths.

My past has left me with depression, stress problems, and a need to help. Being with Batman taught me so much. But being in his shadow and being protected, I needed to know. And now I know. I can do this, I can help put an end to this. And I like it. Putting an end to this crime, it gives me a piece of mind that I'm making up for the past. For not being able to save my parents.

These battle scars may not fade, but I've learned from them. And I can and will go on.

* * *

**I think I'll ****have two chapters left. Raven and then one with all of them. That's all I'm saying, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review :)**


	6. Raven

** Welcome back to my story. If you like what you see, leave a review, favorite, and follow please! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, followed, left a favorite, and continued to read! I have a long one, a lot to work with I guess. Let me know who your favorite one was. Time for shout-outs then onto the story!**

**Dark Sides: I'm glad you liked it**

**DarkMoonWolf515: That they do**

**SimplyaCritic: Here you go, sorry for the wait**

**Emmazippy577: I hope this meets your expectations**

** Thanks again to all of you, I guess you guys really took to the last chapter and can't wait for Ravens. So I'll stop talking so you can read :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Intro**

This is the story of Raven. She was a very good friend. And she was very brave. Together, she and the team fought evil. They beat monsters and villains and they kept their city safe. But even though she was doing good, Raven was always afraid that deep down inside, she was bad. See, from the day she was born, people told her someday, that something terrible was going to happen.

Raven had to deal with a prophecy that she would end the world. All this, because her father is the demon named Trigon. Raven was born in a place called Azarath. Her mother, Arella, gave birth there. This happened only after trying to kill herself and the baby. But she ended up loving Raven through the child's empathy.

Just another thing she had to live with, the fact she wasn't suppose to be born. Raven also has to keep her emotions under control, or risk destroying everything around her. She was always a fear of the people of Azarath. Even if they did try to help her. Raven isolates herself to protect those around her. She can't let depression, stress, or worries show. She cares too much to put her team through that, and again, risk their lives.

**Raven POV**

My name is Raven. Just Raven. I don't even know why I'm writing this. It's not like anyone is interested. Besides, no one would read it and if they did, they would blow it off. So if you are reading this. Stop. I'm only doing this because I have to. And I'm not sure I want you to read it.

Now that that's out-of-the-way, I guess I should begin. I guess I should start from the beginning. Who doesn't love a good origin story? Well, you see I wasn't suppose to exist. I was created for evil purpose. My mother was tricked into marrying Trigon. Trigon is an evil demon who takes over dimensions, and is after earth. He was disguised as a handsome man at the time. They had a magical evening or whatever. Then she found out, and left him. But it was too late. She found out she was pregnant with me.

She panicked and tried to kill herself and me at the same time. Who would blame her?Who wouldn't try to kill their demon child? A literal demon child. But then, Azar stopped her and brought her to Azarath, where I was born.

I grew up in the temples of Azarath. I was taught how to control my emotions through meditation. I wasn't allowed to be with my mother very much, or anyone else, for that matter. I was alone, just how I liked it.

I'm an empath, I could feel their fear of me come off of them. I couldn't blame them, I was afraid of myself. When it comes down to it, I'm demon spawn. On the inside, I have a demon that begs for control. What happens when I can't control it?

They tell me I can be a good person, I will, it's what I want, what I need. I know we can't all get what we want, but I deserve a chance to make my own decisions. Be my own person. I try, I really do, but my father wants me to join him. He loves his daughter, but only because of my power. He doesn't want to end my life, he wants me to join him. But for that to happen, it would mean that I had lost myself. That's what I'm afraid of.

I'm trying to make up for what's going to happen. I know it's coming, his presence, it's getting stronger. And nobody can do anything to stop it. I hide it to protect them. I can handle it. I was raised to handle it. That's also why I left Azarath, though. I couldn't lose them, but I was too late.

When the time comes, I might need help, I will try to stop it on my own. That's the best way to do it, in my case anyway. Azarath couldn't help me. And I can't risk my friends, not for me. I'm a demon! And they can't find out. They already are beginning to think something's up. But they don't know. Well, the rest anyway.

No matter what I go through, I have to handle it. If I don't, it means I failed. I can't show weakness. Just writing this is hard, emotions are already trying to escape. What am I supposed to do? They can't know what I am...

I could get kicked off the team, they would treat me like a villain. Even if I was their friend, once they find out, they'll have to bring me down. I can't do that. I've thought about telling them before. That only ended up with me losing control for a second, and them getting worried. Which, for an empath like me, is like torture. Especially when it's with people you care for.

I've thought of everything. Even if I killed myself, my emotions could get in the way. And if my healing powers kicked in, it would lead to worry and more loss of control. If I left they would try to find me, and it would still happen. The world would just have less hope. I've even tried talking with my inner demon.

Even though I try my best to help and use my power for good, they can tell I'm different. I'm weird, and I'm a freak. I'm creepy, and I can't fit in. All stuff I've heard before. I try to not let it bother me, but it does. They don't know what I've been through, what I'm going through. Yet, it still shows. They can tell that I'm not a real hero. They all think I will turn. The people I have saved, I will end. And those who help me, won't be able to save me.

I can't help thinking these things. My past doesn't help. Neither does the prophecy. I grew up with it, and I think about it every day. I can handle it, though. I'm used to doing stuff on my own, and being a threat. It was how I was raised. I try to release some if the pain, but I can't. It never ends well, so I deal with it. I guess you could say I carry my own kind of battle scars with me. Ones I have picked up from my past trials and battles.

I like to think they have made me stronger, and hopefully, I will be able to deal with what is to come. When the time comes, I will have to tell them. I will face that when it comes. My friends will be here for me, or that's what I'm trying to convince myself. It will all come to pass, eventually.

* * *

**I loved writing their back stories. Maybe I'll do it again, if you guys liked it. I have one more chapter, and then the story will be done. Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review :)**


	7. More Than Heroes

** Welcome back to my story. If you like what you see, leave a review, favorite, and follow please! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, followed, left a favorite, and continued to read! Let me know who your favorite one was. Time for shout-outs then onto the story!**

**Dark Sides: I'm glad you liked it**

**DarkMoonWolf515: I like how you noticed**

**wildivy15: Glad you like it**

**Emmazippy577: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the chapter**

** Thanks again to all of you, this is the last chapter. If any of you write, leave a review so I can check it out. And if you haven't already, check out my other story Looking For a Raven and Program For Especially Gifted Students. Ok, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

**Intro**

This has been the story of the Teen Titans. They all have a past, trials, fears, and battle scars. They use them as a motivation. They stick together and keep going on. They put their differences aside, and work together. They set a great example, and I'm sure we all wish we could watch more of their adventures. The Teen Titans will continue to do great things, no matter what they go through.

**More Than Heros**

The Teen Titans. Brave young heros that use their powers and talents to help protect the innocent. They all gave a past, which they could have taken to go down a dark path. And it would have been understandable. But instead, they used their experience to make sure that others didn't have to. They didn't have to be heros. They didn't have to do anything. But they did anyway.

They continue to do this even though they know they can't stop it completely. There will always be someone out there, but they are up for the challenge. They have experience from their own trials. Physically or mentally, they still go on.

With their own problems they face everyday, they know that they can be more. They fight on. They put themselves out of the picture and focus on the present. Which, from all of us probably know, is very hard to do. And they do it everyday.

They are more than heros. They are more than their pasts. They are more than their battle scars and trials. They are all people who care. They have a purpose. And they are great friends.

They help each other through everything. Whether it's depression and anxiety, or doubts about themselves. They are always there for each other, and they let each other know that. Even if they don't want to talk about it, they do things to show it. Like playing video games, getting pizza, or making jokes. Whatever one of them is facing, they face it together. Past, present, and future, the Teen Titans face it together.

They work very well together too. They are friends after all. They watch each others backs. They don't put each other at risk. They protect each other as much as they can. They're a team, and they care about each others well-being. Which isn't that what we should all do?

They deal with their own problems everyday, even when in battle. They don't constantly look at the big picture, they all have their moments. But they still go on, and look towards tomorrow. And that is what makes them more than heros.

**Teen Titans**

We are the Teen Titans. We have been through a lot, and we go through a lot. Together we are a team, but we are also close friends. We do what we can to the best of our abilities. We move past our battle scars and doubts. We move past depression and anxiety. We put away our fears. All of this to protect people, and each other. We don't ignore what we deal with, but we do deal with it. We help each other through it. We stand together, we are the Teen Titans.

* * *

** I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review :)**


End file.
